<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky by AyeeItsJaee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174845">Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeItsJaee/pseuds/AyeeItsJaee'>AyeeItsJaee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Graphic Description, I'm Sorry, M/M, akaashi gets hurt so much ajdshhfhdv, but also sucked in, daishou is a cunt, kuroo just wants to cuddle him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeItsJaee/pseuds/AyeeItsJaee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashis always had bad luck, to the point he wanted to cry. <br/>But his luck changed when he met Kuroo and he couldnt of been happier. </p><p>So why the hell was this happening now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Daishou Suguru, Akaashi Keiji/Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akaashi was not lucky. He could still remember the first day he had met Kuroo, just over two years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi was not having a good day. He had woken up half an hour later then usually, resulting in him having to miss breakfast. He only just made it to his classes in time, only to find out that the teacher had decided to cancel the class last minute. To top his morning off he had gone to see Bokuto at the cafe he was working at, only for him to get freshly made coffee spilt on him. The person had screamed at him as if it was his fault and then Akaashi had found out that Bokuto had swapped shifts with someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving into the afternoon, Akaashi had a surprise test for another one of his classes with a teacher who hated him for no good reason, other than the fact that he was openly gay. He already knew the teacher would fail him. After that class was over Akaashi had to speak to the teacher, which meant listening to her homophobic slurs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His day only started to improve when he literally ran into a taller male with messy black hair when he was rushing to his next class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when his luck started to change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The male held his hand out to help Akaashi up, apologizing only for his jaw to drop when Akaashi finally stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashis eyes were shining with unshed tears, his lip bleeding from how much he had been biting it throughout the day. Akaashi was still beautiful and stunning though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The male had brushed off Akaashis apologies and led him to a more secluded area where Akaashi had proceeded to cry to this stranger he had just met, this stranger whose name he didn't even know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended up spending the entire day together, missing their classes. They went to get coffees and they just spoke until the sun set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two exchanged numbers before they parted ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi found out the man's name was Kuroo Tetsurou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since then his luck had gotten even better. He and Kuroo had started dating a few months after that day and everything was looking up for Akaashi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why was this happening now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He blinked as he looked around, wondering where he was as he was not in his or Kuroos room. Everything was blurry for a minute as he tried to sit up on the soft bed, only to groan as he couldn't move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear started to creep into the man's skin as he tugged at the chained holding him down, eyes wide with panic. He looked around wildly, noticing Kuroo in the same position on another bed, though Kuroo was still out cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo! Babe wake up!” Akaashi called out to him. Kuroo only stirred slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won't wake up for a bit longer. I wanted to have you first” A smooth voice cut in. Akaashis head snapped to the voice and he paled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daishou? What are you doing?” His voice was small. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi knew this wouldn't be good. Daishou hated Kuroo and would do anything to prove he was better than him. Apparently kidnapping was not off of the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daishou sat on the bed and stroked Akaashis cheek, making the younger try to pull away. He gasped as the grip tightened and he whimpered as Daishou gave a mocking kiss on Akaashis cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re here because I want Kuroo to watch as I fuck his little pet of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daishous voice was so cheerful that it made Akaashi want to throw up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not Kuroos pet, and you wont fucking touch me” he seethed, only to be slapped across the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Akaashi could say anymore, Daishou kissed him, making him tense. Tears gathered in his eyes as Daishou slipped his tongue into Akaashis mouth. It felt disgusting for Akaashi, and it became even more disgusting when Daishou started to rub him through his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, after what seemed like years, Daishou pulled away. He tugged Akaashis pants down, not caring as Akaashi struggled feebly, pulling at his chains. He opened his mouth to scream, only for two fingers to get shoved in his mouth. He gagged and whimpered, trying to turn his head away but wasn’t able to. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck sweetheart” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi shook his head, tears dripping down his face. He gagged as Daishou shoved the fingers down further. He whined, getting dizzy. He ended up sucking Daishous fingers, wishing he was just having another night with Kuroo. Kuroo was always gentle with Akaashi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Daishou shoved his fingers into Akaashis hole it was clear Daishou wouldn't be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck youre tight. Is Kuroo not big enough?” Daishou laughed as he scissored Akaashi. Akaashi just sobbed more, not speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a minute later Daishou shoved his dick into Akaashis unprepared hole. The younger screamed, feeling like he was being ripped in half. He didn't want this, it hurt too much. He wasn't Kuroo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if summoned, a groan came from Kuroos direction. He had tried and failed to sit up, become confused before that confusion became anger as he saw Daishou on top of a sobbing Akaashi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck off of him! Daishou, what the fuck?” He thrashed around, trying to get out of the chains so he could save Akaashi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daishou laughed and thrust into Akaashi again, resulting in him screaming loudly. Blood had started to drip out of Akaashis hole, not that Daishou cared. He was too focused on the mix of rage and heartbreak on Kuroos face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Kuroo, I decided I wanted to have a turn with your little slut. I must say, he isn't disappointing me at all. Maybe I will just keep him and kill you. He's a nice place to warm my cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo looked even more pissed at Daishous words, choosing to ignore him in favour of attempting to comfort Akaashi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi, baby. I'm so so sorry, this is all my fault. Kuroos voice wavered as he spoke. Akaashi shook his head, whimpering. He looked at Kuroo and offered him a watery smile, which was returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Akaashi was about to respond his ass was slapped. Daishou gripped his hips as he pounded into Akaashi with no remorse. It wasn't long before he came inside Akaashi, leaving the younger to sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that I’m done fucking your toy I will let you fuck him!” Daishou happily turned to Kuroo as he slipped out of Akaashi, whose hole was leaking with cum and blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuck is wrong with you? I know you hate me but why bring Akaashi into it?” Kuroo was crying at that point, listening to Akaashis little sobs of pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple. Because he's your weakness. Look at you, crying over him. It's pathetic” Daishou smirked as he forced Kuroo to sit up “It's going to be funny watching you try not to hurt him. You have to fuck him hard or I will instead” Daishou laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later Akaashi was slumped against Kuroo, it being too painful to even move for him. Kuroos heart ached as he realised he would be causing the beautiful man even more pain, the thought killing him inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry baby. I'm so sorry, please forgive me” Kuroo whispered as he started to play with Akaashis hole, wanting to make sure he was ready before doing anything to him. Akaashi just whimpered and rested his head on Kuroos shoulder. He was just glad Kuroo was with him now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get on with it you two. I want to fuck Akaashi again after.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi sobbed at the snake's words and Kuroo tightened his grip on Akaashi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daishou really wanted to break them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>